Glee On Facebook (Season 1)
by Gleekytriforce
Summary: Ever wonder what New Directions Facebook activity is like? Well you've found the place to see it.
1. Pilot

**So** **hey guys :) Making this a story of the glee clubs facebook life, starting at Pilot and covering all of season 1 :)**

* * *

_Chapter 1-Pilot_

Kurt Hummel updated his status.

**Got thrown in the dumpster again today! Getting sick of it!**

Finn Hudson likes this.

Noah Puckerman: It's your own fault lady :)

Finn Hudson and 2 others like this.

Kurt Hummel: I really hate you, I hope you know that! When you die, I'm going to set your coffin on fire :)

Rachel Berry and Tina Cohen Chang like this.

...

Rachel Berry updated her status.

**I decided to post this to let you all know that the rumor that I was the one that got Mr Ryerson fired is NOT true. I honestly have no reasons to do so, what do you think he did? gave a solo to someone else so I got him fired? no of course he didn't do that! I'd never tell on him either, it's not like I walked in on him touching Hank Saunders, that didn't happen at all! :)**

Finn Hudson likes this.

Quinn Fabray: Why did you like this Finn! Trying to tell me something?! God I don't even know why you like this girl, she looks like Shrek's uglier, fatter Jewish cousin!

Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce and 15 others like this.

Finn Hudson: No need to be mean Quinn!

Rachel Berry likes this.

...

Tina Cohen Chang updated her status.

**G-glee Club w-was really good t-today, so g-glad that F-finn joined and now we h-have a m-male lead. :)**

Noah Puckerman: Okay two questions Rice Ball, 1) How can you manage to stutter through your status? 2) Since when did Finn join the Glee club?

Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry like this.

Finn Hudson: Dude, I'm not. It's just some joke, I'd never join the Glee Club :)

Noah Puckerman likes this.

Noah Puckerman: Okay dude, that's good :) How's your mom's prostate, hope she's okay? :(

Finn Hudson: It's hard but she's getting through it.

Kurt Hummel: Okay wow Noah, this basically proves that you're stupid!

Noah Puckerman: What? :O

Kurt Hummel: Nevermind ugly, nevermind :)

Rachel Berry, Artie Abrams and 1 other like this.

...

Noah Puckerman updated his status.

**Don't you just hate it when your best friend lies to you about something :'(**

Kurt Hummel: Attention Whore!

Rachel Berry likes this.

Noah Puckerman: Screw you bitch :'(

Rachel Berry: Is.. Noah.. sensitive? :O

Kurt Hummel: Seems to be so Poison-Berry :) And shut it Noah! At least when I put up a status I get likes.

Rachel Berry Likes this,

Noah Puckerman: -_-

...

Artie Abrams updated his status.

**Ms Sylvester just tried to crash her car into me :O**

Rachel Berry, Tina Cohen Chang and 6 others like this,

Rachel Berry: The Woman is evil I tell you, evil! :(

Artie Abrams, Finn Hudson and 2 others like this

...

Rachel Berry updated her status,

**Vocal Adrenaline are so good, wow :O**

Finn Hudson likes this.

Finn Hudson: I know :'(

Kurt Hummel: I'm so depressed that I skipped my moisturizing routine.

Rachel Berry likes this.

...

Finn Hudson updated his status,

**Some friend you are attacking me with paint balls! You know who you are!**

Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry like this.

Rachel Berry: You okay Finn? :( Always here to talk ;)

Quinn Fabray: Man hands, stop trying to take my man!

Kurt Hummel likes this.

...

Rachel Berry updated her status.

**Cannot believe Mr Schuester is leaving :'(**

Artie Abrams, Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen Chang and 6 others like this.

...

Artie Abrams wrote on Finn Hudsons timeline.

**Thanks so much for saving me today :) Much appreciated! :D So glad you're back in Glee :)**

Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson like this.

Finn Hudson: Thank's dude :) I really do love Glee :P

Rachel Berry likes this.

Noah Puckerman: Where's a dislike button when you need one? -_-

Santana Lopez likes this.

...

Rachel Berry uploaded a video,

**This is us performing Don't Stop Believin' :) So glad Mr Schue stayed!**

Finn Hudson and Kurt Hummel like this,

Santana Lopez: First the videos on Myspace and now here too? Signs of the Apocalypse -_-

Brittany Pierce like's this.

Finn Hudson: I love it! we sound good together! ;)

Quinn Fabray: -_-

Rachel Berry: Thanks Finn! Very Productive week :)

...

Mercedes Jones updated her status,

**It's nights like these that I just love to go to bed with them, cuddle up and begin to slowly lick off the tender skin! Mmmm I love me some Tots :)**

Kurt Hummel likes this.

Kurt Hummel: So even though I think you're cocky and a diva, Totcedes is my OTP! :D

Mercedes Jones likes this.


	2. Showmance

**_Chapter 2-Showmance_**

**__**Rachel Berry posted on Finn Hudson's timeline.

**Finn, Thank you so much for helping me with my bags in school today :)**

Finn Hudson likes this.

Finn Hudson: No problem Rach :)

Rachel Berry like's this.

Quinn Fabray: You call her Rach now? Finn we need to talk, come to my house and I'll show you something ;)

Finn Hudson: I'll be right over :D

Rachel Berry: :(

Quinn Fabray likes this.

...

Kurt Hummel updated his status.

**Wow, Le Freak is like the gayest song I have ever heard! If Mr Schue thinks that we'll perform that he has another thing coming!**

Mercedes Jones: But there might be Gold Digger too :D

Kurt Hummel: Oh aren't you just great because you actually get to sing -_- #Getoverit

Mercedes Jones: It's not twitter Kurt, don't use hash tags!

Kurt Hummel: Whatever Whoopi :P

Rachel Berry likes this.

...

Rachel Berry updated her status.

**Celibacy Club is awful!**

Finn Hudson like's this.

Finn Hudson: I agree! we should be allowed have sex with someone if we want! :) Who cares if they're an outcast and talk way toooo much and have a slightly bigger nose than usual :D

Rachel Berry likes this.

Finn Hudson: Okay sorry I said too much.

Rachel Berry: ;)

Quinn Fabray: -_-

...

Rachel Berry updated her status.

**Assembly went great! But I got in trouble :(**

Santana Lopez: No one cares Hobbit.

Brittany Pierce, Quinn Fabray and 6 others like this.

...

Rachel Berry checked in at the auditorium with Finn Hudson.

**Private rehearsal :D**

Kurt Hummel: *Barf*

Quinn Fabray: :O Finn!

Tina Cohen Chang: ;)

Brittany Pierce: Are they gonna have sex like me and Santana did in the auditorium?

Santana Lopez: Britt :O

Quinn Fabray: God give me strength.

Mercedes Jones: Has anyone got some spare tots?

Rachel Berry: Guys stop! nothing happened, Its not as if we started kissing and he ran out! nothing happened :O

Santana Lopez: Wanky.

Quinn Fabray: Oh Hunchback of Notre Dame, did I tell you I joined Glee Club? :)

Rachel Berry: :O

Quinn Fabray: But god I'm not going near the auditorium after hearing about Brittana's sex life :L

Kurt Hummel: I ship them :D

Santana Lopez likes this.

Santana Lopez: I ship Faberry, the sexual tension between them is off the charts. Just Sayin'

Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray like this.

Rachel Berry: ;)

Quinn Fabray likes this.

* * *

**Hey guys :) If you review and say what your name is, I could write you in as a cameo in the upcoming chapters :)**


	3. Acafellas

Chapter 3-Acafellas

Rachel Berry updated her status.

**I think all the Glee Club stands by me when I say that we need Dakota Stanley!**

Quinn Fabray likes this.

Quinn Fabray: I agree :)

Rachel Berry likes this.

Finn Hudson: Well I don't. Mr Schuester is our teacher, not Dakota Fanning!

Rachel Berry: Dakota Stanley Finn, Stanley! :O

Kurt Hummel likes this.

...

Quinn Fabray posted on Mercedes Jones timeline.

**Hey 'Cedes :) Remember to do what we said ;) Ask him out :)**

Santana Lopez likes this.

Mercedes Jones: Yeah okay, I will! :)

Santana Lopez: Good Luck Wheezy ;)

Quinn Fabray likes this.

...

Tina Cohen Chang posted on Mercedes Jones timeline.

**G-girl me and R-rachel are t-rying to tell you! He i-s G-gay!**

Mercedes Jones: No he's not, he respects me and my feelings, and I really like him :)

Rachel Berry: Ugh Mercedes you're crazy. Anyways go to the car wash :P

Mercedes Jones likes this.

...

Kurt Hummel posted on Mercedes Jones timeline.

**What the hell! You busted my window! Bitch!**

Rachel Berry likes this.

Mercedes Jones: Well you busted my heart. I'd be advising you to bring me tots white boy if you want to live to see another day!

Kurt Hummel: No, just no!

Mercedes Jones: :O

...

Rachel Berry updated her status.

**I'm so glad we all stood up to Mr Stanley! :)**

Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones and 2 others like this.

Finn Hudson: Well he isn't tall so he's easy to see once we stand up :)

Santana Lopez: *Facepalm*

...

Noah Puckerman updated his status.

**I'm feeling like really horny.**

Santana Lopez, Benny Magnusson and 6 others like this.

Benny Magnusson: Hey Noah, major fan!

Kurt Hummel likes this.

Noah Puckerman: Who the hell are you? I'm scared.

Benny Magnusson: Don't be scared :D

Noah Puckerman likes this.

Santana Lopez: Benny whatever, get lost. Puck I'll be over in ten ;)

Noah Puckerman: Okay Babe ;)

Santana Lopez likes this.

Benny Magnusson: What about me? :O

Rachel Berry likes this.

Noah Puckerman: -_-

...

Mercedes Jones posted on Kurt Hummels timeline.

**Hey Baby, sorry about all the drama. Thanks for telling me that today :) Your secrets safe. Friends? :) xx**

Kurt Hummel likes this.

Kurt Hummel: 'Cedes, I think we're best friends :) xxx

Mercedes Jones likes this

* * *

**So guys, as I said, if you want a Cameo let me know your names :)**


End file.
